Something Normal
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Battling heart break and demons, Freya needs something normal, even if she doesn't remember how normal it once was.


**A/N: Oh, hey. Vengeance here. So I just got finished catching up with Witches of East End and I must say I am very intrigued to see what is going to happen with Frederick and this whole twin connection he has with Freya. So here's my first little WOEE story, trying to sneak a peek into what I think their relationship could turn into.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witches of East End.**

It had taken quite the convincing, but in the end Ingrid had managed to convince Freya that she needed to get some sleep. She had gone flying all the way to Santo Domingo, found Killian, discovered he was married and then made it back home to deal with everything else.

The only problem was that Freya couldn't fall asleep. Ingrid had told her that everything would look better tomorrow, everything always looked better in the light. Freya only wished that she could hurry up and fall asleep so that she might get to that light a little bit sooner. As she lay in her bed, the darkness almost felt palpable. Like she could reach out and hold great fist fulls in her hand like snow.

Turning over, Freya pulled her comforter up to her chin and caught herself glancing at the clock that sat on her bedside table: 4:36AM. She blew air out through her mouth, moving the small pieces of her bangs that had fallen into her face as she laid on her side. At least the sun would be up soon.

The sun would be up soon.

Freya was suddenly sitting up in her bed so fast the blood rushed to her head and she thought she was going to have to lie right back down again. As soon as the world had stopped spinning Freya was throwing the covers off her bed, her bare feet hitting the cool floor as she padded to her closet. She didn't bother trying to find any clothes, however she did find a warm sweater, throwing it over her shoulders, a mischievous grin dancing across her lips.

Freya was as quiet as she could as she made her way through the dark house. She didn't need to be waking anyone up unnecessarily. In her rush she had stubbed her two once or twice, clasping her hands over her mouth to stop the curse from slipping out.

Once she made it down the stairs, she felt like she had managed to accomplish something. It shouldn't have been such an amazing feat that she should be able to get into the lower level of the house she had spent her entire life in, but it was. Freya wasn't really known for her amazing gracefulness. In reality she was actually known for the total opposite.

Freya had to bite her lip in order to keep herself quiet. There her twin brother was, just where she knew he would be. Frederick was laying on the couch, an old comforter wrapped about his feet, one hand resting on his chest over his heart while the other dangled off the side of the couch, his long arms almost reaching the floor from where he lay.

Freya felt like a lion stalking her prey. She stepped as quietly as she could, stepping around the table that rest in front of him, only to come to sit on it. She placed on hand over the one that rested on his heart, curling her fingers to fit into the places between his own just as they had done on the 4th of July. She held the other one on the edge of the table as she bent down as closely as she dared, dreading scaring him into lifting his head and knocking them both out.

"Frederick? Frederick, wake up. I wanna watch the sun rise," she said as loudly as she thought safe, shaking the hand that was entwined with his own. At first he didn't stir and she blew another frustrated puff of air. Well, if he was going to be like that. This time Freya changed tactics. She moved to edge one foot between his body and the back of the couch, the other on the table, holding herself in place with one hand on the back of the couch, the other out to her side like a tightrope walker. "I wanna watch the sun rise. I wanna watch the sunrise." She staged whispered as she pushed her foot into the cushions in the couch, causing her twin's body to bounce.

Freya only stopped when she spotted the smile start to cross his face. Slowly Frederick peeked one eye open. "Pretending to be asleep never stopped you in Asgard either," he grinned up at her, finally opening both his eyes. Freya gave a victorious grin and carefully slipped off the couch, allowing Frederick room to rise and stretch his body out.

"I'm glad to know things haven't changed. Now hurry up and get some shoes, we only have an hour," Freya instructed him, already making her way towards the kitchen where her car key were securely resting in a bowl near the door.

By the time she had managed to pick her keys out from the mess that was her mother's and her aunts, Frederick was ready with shoes and a light sweater.

"Shall we?" he asked her, offering his hand out for her to take. It was so strange to her. She had barely known him more than a week and yet it felt like he had been here with them all this time. Like she had always known him, throughout every one of the lived she had ever lived, there had always been a part of her missing, and now that her twin was with her, there was a feeling of being whole. Like there was a puzzle piece now snuggly fitted where she didn't even know one was missing.

"We'll have to take my car this time," Freya informed him, yet took his hand nonetheless and pulled him out the door and towards his car. There was no argument from Frederick, he merely followed along behind her, trusting her to lead them to the car.

"As much as I loved my sleep, I really missed this," Frederick told Freya, clasping his hand in hers the moment they were both situated in the car and the engine had roared to life. Freya couldn't help the sad smile she sent her brothers way as she pulled out of the driveway, headed to the nearest beach she could think of.

"I wish we could have been doing this all along. I know I've never done this before, at least not in this life, it still feels-" Freya paused, trying to come up with a word that could describe what she was currently feeling. She laughed lightly as the ward came to her in a matter of moments. "-normal." She finished squeezing her brother's hand, taking comfort when he squeezed back.

There was a comfortable silence as they drove the rest of the way. Normally Freya was one to drive beyond the speed limit, always in a rush to get where she was going. However in this instance, they may as well have astral projected themselves to the beach because it felt like no time had passed as Freya found a place to park and turned the car off.

"Come on," Freya smiled as she threw her door open and ran around the car, hopping up to sit on the hood of her car and lean her back against the windshield. She stared at Frederick, her impatience clear on her face. She grinned wide as Frederick chuckled and moved to mimic her position on the car, staring at the horizon. They had managed to make it on time. There was a strip of gray where the sun rose to meet the sky, peeking up from the water.

"You know, in Asgard we were best friends. You barely saw one of us without the other. Even after all this time, there was never anyone who I felt as close to as you," Frederick informed Freya as the first hump of the sun rose.

Freya turned her head a moment to smile at her brother, laying her head on his shoulder as she looked back to the sky. "I'm glad we have the chance to be friends this time around. I could use a best friend right now, what with Ingrid moving up and out and Killian turning out to be married," Freya trailed off, stopping her thoughts. This while adventure was supposed to be about making things look better and brighter in the sun, not dragging the darkness out to cause some eclipse.

Even without words Frederick seemed to read his sister's thought, shift to wrap his arm around her shoulders, saying nothing else. Frey could tell her brother was dealing with his own problems, his own demons, and she would be sure to ask about those later. Right now this was what they both needed. The comfort of being at each other's side, the sun slowly rising before them. What they needed was something normal.


End file.
